Ice Pick
An Ice Pick is a tool used to climb-up, break-up, pick, or chip at ice. It appears as a utility in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and as a melee weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, Call of Duty: WWII and Call of Duty: Mobile. It is also briefly seen in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson each use two ice picks in the level "Cliffhanger" to scale their way up the icy mountain to the hidden base this mission takes place in. An ice pick is also used by Captain "Soap" MacTavish to kill an enemy soldier on a snowmobile. However, in "Cliffhanger", the player will only be able to use them in the beginning. Afterwards, Roach will automatically take out his Silenced ACR with Heartbeat Sensor and Red Dot Sight attachments losing the ability to use the ice pick in the process. If the player doesn't hold on to the wall in "Cliffhanger", on any difficulty, they will fall and die. "Hold on for dear life!" will be shown on the screen instead of the usual random quote. If the player holds on to the ice for too long, it will eventually break up and they will fall. If they are low enough, they will just fall back onto the ledge. Ice picks act like a dual-wielding melee weapon, but the player is never given a chance to kill anyone with them. The player can, however, still melee with them if they press the attack button while not climbing. Pressing the melee button will swing both at the same time. Ice Picks MW2.png|Ice picks in first person Soap using ice picks Cliffhanger MW2.png|Soap with his ice picks Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare An ice pick is briefly used in the mission "Crash", where Cormack throws it at an enemy soldier. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered The tool, labeled as Cliffhanger (or Icepick in development), is available as a melee weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It was added in the December 13, 2016‎ update. It is only available through completing the Cliffhanger bounty collection in the Depot, and is functionally identical to the Knife. However, unlike the Knife, the Cliffhanger can be equipped in a matter similar to that of the Combat Knife featured in previous installments. Call of Duty: WWII The Ice Pick was teased pre-launch of Call of Duty: WWII, and was released as a melee weapon during the Winter Siege special event. Variants Gallery Ice Pick WWII.png|The Ice Pick in first person Ice Pick Inspect 1 WWII.png|Inspecting a side of the Ice Pick Ice Pick Inspect 2 WWII.png|Inspecting another side Call of Duty: Mobile The weapon appears in Call of Duty: Mobile as the Ice Axe. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The Infinity Ward logo can be seen on the bottom of the ice picks. *The name, "carina," is written on the side. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Melee Weapons Category:Call of Duty: WWII Melee Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Melee Weapons